


You Won't Ever Be Alone

by 8ucky8arnes



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ucky8arnes/pseuds/8ucky8arnes
Summary: “I think I’m in love with him.”Maddie couldn’t stop herself from outright laughing, “Youthink?”





	You Won't Ever Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I am blown away by everyone's response to my first fic in this fandom. Just...wow!
> 
> Yes, I used _ the song _, I couldn't help it. It fits them so perfectly!
> 
> This is what I want to happen after 3x03, cause Buck's face when Eddie left? It screamed _"Oh my God, I love this man."_

Maddie had just sat down for lunch with Sue and Josh when her cell phone rang and she frowned when she saw her brother’s name on the Caller ID. She looked up at the two as their conversation trailed off, “I’m sorry, it’s Buck…” 

Sue waved it away, “It’s not a problem. Go on…” 

She answered her phone, “Hey, Buck what’s up?” 

“Maddie…” 

He sounded out of breath and Maddie forced herself not to jump to conclusions, to remain calm and figure out why the hell her brother sounded like he’d just run a damn marathon. She didn’t need to overwhelm him more, “Evan is something wrong? Are you and Christopher okay?” 

“Yeah, no…we’re…” he cleared his throat, “we’re fine. At my apartment actually.” 

“Okay.” She felt Sue and Josh’s eyes on her, “Then what is it?” 

“It’s uh…” he took one deep breath, then another, “it’s about Eddie.” 

Maddie’s brow furrowed, trying to remember if she’d seen the 118 on the news at all or if they’d been dispatched somewhere dangerous, but nothing was coming to mind. But that didn’t mean much. Maybe he knew something she didn’t, “What about Eddie?” 

He cleared his throat once more, “Um…I uh, it’s…” 

She ran a hand through her hair, “Is he alright?” 

“Yeah, no it’s…he’s fine…great actually.” 

Maddie felt some of her worry lessen, but his behavior was still a little concerning. Considering how few times she’d really seen anything get to him, though, there was something going on that had completely freaked him out. “What is it?” 

All that she could hear was him breathing. 

“Evan,” she spoke his name as gently as she could, “what about Eddie?” 

For a long moment, there was nothing, and Maddie was about two seconds from ending the phone call and barging into his apartment, lunch hour be damned, but she was stayed by the long breath he let out. 

“I think I’m in love with him.” 

Maddie couldn’t stop herself from outright laughing, “You _ think _?” 

“Mads…” he moaned, “I’m serious here.” 

“Oh, I know you are.” She pushed down the laughter but not the smile, “You’re just figuring this out _ now _?” 

“You knew?” 

“Evan…I’m pretty sure that the only person that doesn’t know you love Eddie is Eddie.” She nearly started laughing again as Sue and Josh’s shocked expressions, “You are many things, Buck, but _ subtle _ is definitely not one of them.” 

He groaned again, “You not helping, Maddie.” 

She sat back in her chair, “How exactly am I supposed to help?” 

“I don’t...” 

“Do you want me to call him?” 

“What? No...” He sputtered, “You have his number?” 

“Of course. I have everyone in the 118.” She stopped her teasing, though, knowing how much it had taken for him to call her and tell her something so personal. “But seriously Buck, do you want me to come over after my shift?” 

“No, you and Chim have that movie date and...” 

“Evan,” she cut in, “do you need me to come over?” 

He cleared his throat, “No, I...I just want to know what-” 

“You should tell him.” Maddie said simply. 

“What if he doesn’t...” his voice shook, “feel the same?” 

“Then I’ll show him my devastating right hook.” 

“Maddie...” 

“I’m kidding, Evan.” She sighed at his silence and stood, preferring to have no audience for the rest of this conversation, “I know this may be hard for you to believe, but that man loves you.” Maddie smiled to herself, remembering when she’d stumbled to the VA hospital and onto the sight of Christopher sitting between Eddie and Buck. 

The raw adoration and love in that man's eyes when he looked at her brother... 

“You really think so?” 

“I have no doubt.” she leaned against the wall, “And neither should you.” 

He was silent and Maddie took the moment to really see the man he'd had become since he’d moved to Los Angeles. This was still her pain-in-the-ass baby brother who jumped right into the fire for a total stranger, but this cautiousness, this hesitancy... 

Their parents hadn’t exactly been great role models of what a functional couple should be. With a mother who crawled into a bottle while their father slept with women half his age, it was no surprise their own view of relationships had been skewed because of it. 

He really loved Eddie...and it _ terrified _him. 

“Evan?” 

“I'm here.” 

“Is Christopher with you?” 

His confused expression could be heard, “Yeah, but why...?” 

“Can I talk to him?” 

The sound of rustling fabric and footsteps came first, then her brother’s muffled voice as he said something before a new voice joined in and it wasn’t long before Christopher came on, as happy and giggly as always. 

“Hi, Maddie!” 

She smiled, “Hey, Chris. I have a very important question for you.” 

“Okay.” 

“It’s about your dad and Buck.” 

“Oh.” He giggled, “Daddy likes him too.” 

Maddie jumped when the phone clattered to the floor before grinning, almost forgetting that Buck had been holding it. Christopher’s high-pitched giggle was contagious and she found herself laughing alongside him until the phone was picked up. 

“Way to throw me to the wolves, Mads.” 

Christopher was still laughing, “Buck’s red!” 

Maddie shook her head as Buck groaned, “There’s your answer then.” 

“And what am I supposed to do with it?” 

She hummed, “You’re not a total idiot. I'm sure you’ll figure it out.” 

“Thanks for the pep talk, sis.” 

Maddie grinned, “You know I love you, Evan.” 

“Love you too, Mads.” 

“Let me know how it goes?” 

A long moment passed, “Of course and...thank you, Maddie.” 

“Any time.” She disconnected the call, grinning down at her phone as she walked back to the break room to find both Josh and Sue (more so Josh) staring at her with expectant eyes as she sat back down. 

“So, Eddie...” Josh leaned forward, “He’s the cute one with the kid?” 

Sue looked skyward with a sigh. 

Maddie looked at her supervisor with an expression of what she was sure said _ seriously? _before tucking her hair behind her ear, worrying that she’d essentially outed her brother to her co-workers, but after what all they did for her when Doug took her, she was sure they wouldn’t do anything with the information anyways, “Uh, yeah...yeah that’s him.” 

Sue glanced at Josh, “Is your brother okay?” 

“Yeah, he’s fine, just a little freaked out.” 

“And now?” 

Maddie shrugged, “I think Buck’s going to talk to him tonight so I guess I'll find out then.” 

… 

Buck was so _ fucking _screwed. 

Hell, he was surprised he hadn’t made a rut in the floor with all the pacing he was doing across the apartment and even the warning ache from his entire body couldn’t get him to stop. He had to keep moving, less he allow his thoughts to totally spin out of control. 

Safe to say, it wasn’t working. 

Because he was still playing that conversation from that morning over and over again, pulling it apart from the moment Eddie knocked on his door to the second it shut behind him, micro- analyzing every word and every expression... 

His heart raced at the memory of Eddie’s hand resting in the curve of his shoulder, at the faint pressure of his thumb on his pulse and how just that simple touch had been both grounding and disorienting. 

_ “There is no one in this world I trust with my son more than you.” _

Eddie had looked so _ goddamn _ sincere when he’d said it , th ose eyes drawing Buck in like they always did , so dark and fathomless and warm …so _ fucking _ warm and all he could remember thinking was that he wanted to be closer to him, wanted to feel his warmth all the time because he was so tired of being alone. 

Buck _ wanted _him then, in the way he hadn’t wanted another person since Abby. 

And with that thought…he _ knew _. 

He knew then that he loved the man standing in front of him. 

But when Eddie shut the door behind him, a feeling of dread sent his stomach plummeting to the floor and he forced himself not to think about it right now. That all that mattered was making sure that Christopher had a good day, but looking at that boy only kept drawing those feelings back again and again… 

“Buck?” 

He paused in his pacing, “Yeah, buddy?” 

“Are you scared?” 

_ God, this kid… _

Buck shook his head, knowing that he would never be able to lie to this kid, “A little.” 

Christopher seemed to think something over before pushing himself off the chair and walking over, wrapping his arms around Buck’s legs and smiling up at him. “You don’t need to be scared, Buck. Dad isn’t scary.” 

Buck laughed, not sure if he could even begin to explain to this child how the thought of Eddie walking through that front door didn’t scare him the way he was thinking. He wasn’t afraid of Eddie. He was afraid of the way he made him feel. Of how much he _ wanted _ him. Of how much he wanted to push the man up against the nearest wall and kiss him until he stopped thinking altogether… 

Definitely not explaining _ that _ to an eight-year-old. 

Buck ruffled his hair, walking back to the couch hand in hand with Chris, “I know.” 

“Then why?” 

He sat down on the couch, resting his arms on his knees, “Did you mean what you said…about you dad? How he feels?” Buck felt weird asking Christopher about Eddie’s feelings, but for the first time in a long time, he _ didn’t _want to jump into this without looking. 

He didn’t want to risk destroying something that had become so…integral to him. 

Christopher rested his head on Buck’s shoulder, “Yeah. He’s happy with you.” 

Buck couldn’t stop himself from blushing, but figured trying to hide anything from this kid would be pointless. He never seemed to miss much. Buck cleared his throat, “And what about you? What do you think about me and your dad?” 

“You and Dad are happy together.” Chris stated simply, “You should be together.” 

Buck laughed, “Maybe you should talk to him then, tell him that.” 

“No,” Chris giggled, “_ You _ tell him.” 

“Me?” he groaned in mock pain, “I thought we were a team!” 

He just buried his head his hands, still laughing. 

Buck decided it best to just leave it at that, changing the channels until he found one playing _ Finding Nemo _ and he could’ ve sworn the freaking universe was laughing at him as Dory told Marlin to _ just keep swimming _… 

The movie was followed by the sequel and by the time that movie had ended, they’d already ordered and eaten half the pizza, and Christopher fell asleep not soon after, his body curled into Buck’s side. 

With one arm holding him steady, he slid off the couch and turned, wincing as he crouched down to lift the boy into his arms and forcing his aching body to carry him up the stairs so that he could sleep in an actual bed, tucking him under the covers. Buck brushed a curl from the boy’s face, removing his glasses and went to stand and groaned every muscle protested the movement. 

_ Probably shouldn’t have done that... _

He let out a breath, turning to set the glasses down when the image came unbidden... 

_ “CHRISTOPHER!” _

Buck placed them on the coffee table. 

_ No. _

He was not falling back into those memories right now…not when pieces were starting to fall back into place. Not when there was the possibility of something amazing happening in just a few short hours. 

Christopher was _ here _. He was safe. 

A knock sounded at the front door and Buck tried to muster as much calm and ease as he could as moved slowly downstairs toward the door, but then he opened it up to a smiling Eddie and his thoughts devolved into a chaotic mess at the sight. 

Why did Eddie have to be so…_ damn it! _

“Hey Buck, everything go good today?” 

“Uh yeah,” he shut the door quietly, motioning upstairs. “He fell asleep just a little bit ago.” He couldn’t stop his stomach from lurching at the soft smile that tugged at the man’s mouth when he glanced up. “Thought he’d like the bed better than the couch.” 

“I’m sorry I was late.” He went to the kitchen where Buck was leaned back against the counter, letting out a breath as his head fell for just a moment as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “That last call took longer than I thought…” 

Buck shook his head, “It’s fine, Eddie. Really.” 

He walked slowly around the island, pulling out two bottles of beer from the fridge, vehemently trying to ignore the other man’s stare as he rummaged through the drawers for the bottle opener. Cracking them both open, he held one out to Eddie, who took it reluctantly. 

He watched Buck slowly ease himself down. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“A little sore.” He sipped his beer, “The stairs were probably pushing it.” 

“Christopher would’ve been okay on the couch, you know.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Buck shrugged, “But that couch is horrible.” 

“Don’t _ you _ sleep on that couch?” Eddie smirked before taking a drink. 

Of their own accord, Buck’s eyes fell to his mouth and the sight of those lips wrapped around the rim of the bottle had his stomach in one giant knot and his heart pounding against his ribcage like it wanted to throw itself onto the floor. He took a long swig and cleared his throat, cheeks flushed, “Like I said...the couch is horrible.” 

Eddie’s brow furrowed, “You alright, Buck?” 

“Yeah, just…a lot on my mind is all.” Buck could hear Maddie’s disbelieving snort at the words along with _ if that isn’t _ _ the biggest _ _ understatement _ _ of your entire life _ _ … _he put his hand up when Eddie went to speak, “Chris is helping. Don’t look worried.” 

But Eddie wasn’t dropping it. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Buck tightened his grip on the bottle, knowing this moment was the window he’d been looking for, this was the moment that would change it all, but it was like all the words had run out of his head, leaving him unable to express anything verbally, unable to think anything than _ God, I want to kiss you _… 

Eddie must’ve thought something was wrong because he came _ closer _ , putting his hand on his shoulder and looking at him with those _ fucking _eyes, completely unaware that he was making it so much worse. “Buck?” 

_ He _ _ was right there. _ That was the on ly thing Buck could focus on, a small part of him amazed that it had taken until just now to realize how he felt because he was _ so close _ . Why did he have to be so fucking _ close _? 

“Evan?” 

Buck tried to remember if Eddie had ever called him that before, but the sound of his name leaving that mouth derailed that train of thought pretty quickly and with his brain-to-mouth completely toast, the next words came out without hesitation. 

“I love you.” 

Eddie blinked, lips parting in surprise. 

Buck stiffened, realizing just what he’d said, and pulled away. “_ Shit _, I…” 

Eddie hadn’t moved, “Buck…” 

He ran a hand down his face, forcing his sore body to move away, “I was supposed to…” Buck swallowed, but it didn’t chase away the lump in his throat, “I was going to work up to it, you know? I didn’t want to risk you-” 

Eddie’s fingers caught his wrist and tugged, spinning him around, and Buck didn’t have enough time or mental capacity to really read the man’s expression before they were kissing, the edge of the countertop digging into his back as Eddie’s mouth pressed against his with almost bruising force. 

Buck felt like his body had been thrown into an inferno, flames licking at him wherever Eddie touched him: the thumb pressing into the hinge of his jaw and tilting his head back, the palm sliding up his side, the lips brushing over his again and _ again _ and _ again _… 

Eddie groaned as his shirt was pulled up and Buck felt hard muscle flex underneath warm skin and the sound sent heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, deepening the kiss as Buck pushed him back into the refrigerator. 

Only the burning need for air separated them, Eddie’s head dropping back as his chest rose and fell with each ragged breath. His eyes were glowing with heat and he was sporting an absolutely stupid, giddy, _ beautiful _ smile. “In case it wasn’t clear,” his hands settled on Buck’s hips, “I love you too, Evan.” 

Buck grinned, moving his hands up Eddie’s arms and over the broad width of his shoulders, loving every shift he felt at his touch as they continued their upward path. The feel of his pulse pounding rapidly under his palms was invigorating, the rasp of stubble even more so he brushed his thumbs over his cheeks, “Wasn’t clear in the slightest…” 

Eddie closed his eyes as Buck lips move languidly along his jaw, “Buck…” 

“You should kiss me again…” Buck stopped when he reached his ear, “jog my memory?” 

“You’re…” He groaned, “…insufferable.” 

Buck pulled back, “You think I’m bad, just wait till the others find out…” 

Eddie let out what must’ve been a colorful string of swearing in Spanish. 

Buck was grateful for the first time ever that he didn’t have to go back into the 118, but he almost felt bad for throwing Eddie to their insane (yet well-meaning) family. He could almost imagine it how that would go down… “Want me to come in with you?” 

“_ Dios _ _ mío _ _ , _Evan, I’ll be fine.” His thumb brushed over the mark above his eye, smile softening as he leaned in and gave him another long, lingering kiss before sliding underneath his arm and moving to the island. “I’m perfectly capable of handling them.” 

“Even Bobby and Athena?” 

Buck almost smiled at the brief look of panic that crossed his face and decided better of making a comment on it. “How ‘bout I bring in Christopher tomorrow? I’m sure everyone would love to see him again.” 

Eddie smirked, folding his arms across his chest, “Using my own kid against me, Buckley?” 

“Like he wouldn’t be _ all _ for it.” Buck walked forward with a wide grin, caging Eddie against the counter and his stomach clenched in anticipation as his eyes dropped to that smiling mouth for a split second, “I could even…wish you luck?” 

Eddie chuckled, pushing at his chest, “I knew there was an ulterior motive.” 

“And that’s such a bad thing?” 

“_ Your _ ulterior motives have the potential to get me fired.” 

Buck grinned, leaning forward, “And what _ exactly _ do you think I’m going to do?” 

“I _ do _talk to the others. I’ve heard stories.” 

“I didn’t think you could be persuaded to do_ any _ of those things . ” Buck’s fingers tugged on the man’s jacket, drawing him closer until their lips were a hairsbreadth apart, “Unless you _ want _to have sex in a fire truck?” 

Eddie’s head fell back and he swallowed, “You’ll be the death of me, Evan Buckley.” 

Buck grinned, “That wasn’t a no.” 

It seemed to take significant effort for Eddie to pull away, running a hand down his face as he packed up the backpack, and Buck watched as he jogged up the stairs and gathered Christopher into his arms. 

Eddie reached the bottom of the stars, “I’ll bring him back at the usual time?” 

Buck nodded, “Sounds good.” 

Eddie smiled warmly, taking his hand and squeezing, “I love you.” 

Buck couldn’t stop the stupid smile that stretched across his face as he gave into the urge to lean in and kiss him, amazed that Eddie was saying those words to him after everything that had happened with Chris. “Love you, too.” 

Buck watched as Eddie carried Chris out and shut the door behind him, already missing the warmth and safety and love that those two brought into this place and he knew he would never stop waiting for them to come back. 

To come_ home _. 


End file.
